Edd's Journal
by tenshi2708
Summary: Kevin finds Edd's journal in the hall. As curiosity gets the better of him he begins to read and discovers Edd's secret crush. Moved by Edd's words Kevin decides to make the ravinette's fantasies a reality. One shot.


Someone knocked into Edd and sent his armful of books tumbling to the ground.

"Oh sorry dork," was all that was said as Edd scrambled to gather everything back up. In approximately one minute thirty seconds, the last bell would ring and Edd was determined not to sully his perfect attendance.

Believing to have retrieved everything Edd hurried into class. A certain red-head sauntered down the hall. He noticed a black and white speckled notebook lying on the ground with the words _Property of Eddward Vincent_ scrawled elegantly across the cover. He picked the book up and continued into class.

Kevin sat in the back. He paid attention just long enough to he wasn't interested in the lesson that day. He cracked open his find from the hall and began to read.

_I've heard that journaling can be a good way to let one's feelings out. Given the fact that I have a lot on my mind, but find myself unable to speak to my peers, I hope this will help._

Kevin snorted. He had found the dork's diary. It was probably full of math equations or tales of woe about Eddy's scams, nothing worth wasting time over. Kevin closed the book and tossed it into his backpack deciding that the lesson couldn't be as boring as that.

* * *

><p>School drug on slowly. Kevin was glad when he finally got home. The house was quiet aside from his feet pounding the stairs on the way to his room. He set his backpack down in his desk chair and turned to walk to his bed. He remembered the diary and curiosity got the better of him. He grabbed it from his bag and flopped down on the bed to see if there was anything worth mentioning contained in the pages.<p>

_I find myself quite enamored with one of my peers. This is worrisome for me mainly because, well he's a male._

Kevin's eyes lingered over the last word: male. Edd was gay? Kevin continued reading. Edd was rather vague about his crush and spoke mostly about his concerns with being homosexual. Kevin frowned and flipped over several pages.

_Today I've caught myself admiring his athletic physique again as he passed by in the hallway. Curse this mind of mine that ventures into dangerous territory. How I desperately wish he would notice me and have something kind to say for once. I wish I could push these ideas from my mind because I know he never will. _

Kevin couldn't stop reading. As he continued he tried his best to figure out who it was Edd had a crush on. Then, like a ton of bricks, there it was. Several pages of drawings, high quality and beautiful drawings of Kevin. Kevin's face erupted into a blush. He should have slammed the book shut and thrown it across the room, plenty armed to torture Edd the next day at school.

He didn't though. He admired the pictures. He read the words that described him. Strong, handsome, even dashing. Kevin found a smile splitting his face. No one had ever described him like that before. He forgot who the author was as he read on; the entire journal was about him. There were sweet words, and parts that were dangerously sultry. When he finished reading his heart was pounding, and he felt a growing urge in his pants.

He had to see Edd.

Kevin charged downstairs, notebook in hand, and over to Edd's house before his rationality could stop him. He knocked on the door and waited for someone, he prayed Edd, to answer.

The door opened slowly. "Oh! Salutations Kevin. Did you need something?"

Kevin nodded. "You alone?"

Edd cocked his head confused. "Well yes. Is everything alright?"

Kevin pushed Edd backwards into his house with the notebook. Edd looked down and a wave of panic washed over his features as he processed what Kevin was pressing against him. Kevin closed the door with his foot. "Is everything in this thing true?"

Edd turned scarlet. "You read it!?"

"Yeah," Kevin said grabbing Edd by the front of his shirt and pulling him closer. "Is it true?"

Edd squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, bracing himself for impact. Instead of pain he felt something soft press up against his lips. Kevin's hand had released Edd's shirt and was now gently cupping the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss.

Edd let out a moan of pleasure. Kevin was kissing him.

Encouraged by the moan Kevin used his other hand to pull Edd tightly against him. He ground his hips against the ravinette and felt electricity shoot through his body. Edd let out another moan, this time louder, and ran his hands beneath Kevin's shirt and up his back.

Kevin grabbed Edd's rear and hoisted him up. He walked to the couch and carefully dropped Edd onto it. He straddled the ravinette and began ravishing his neck with small bites and kisses. Edd continued to moan and jerk beneath Kevin.

Edd's house phone began to ring. Both boys jumped as the sound pierced through the air and broke the spell they were under. Kevin sat up, turned his hat around, and tugged the brim down over his flushed face. "You um, you need to get that?"

Edd shook his head and realizing Kevin couldn't see him said, "No the machine will get it."

Sure enough the machine kicked on and Edd's mother announced over the speaker, "Eddward dear work ran over for your father and I. We'll be home late. Please don't wait up for us." A receiver clicked and the machine beeped.

Edd looked up at Kevin's form at the shyest he had even witnessed. "Kevin?"

The blushing red-head peeked out from under his hat. "Y-yeah?"

Edd smiled. "May we continue?"

Kevin grinned and turned his hat around. "You're sure?"

Edd ran a hand up Kevin's thigh, dangerously close to his groin. "As long as you are."

A chill ran down Kevin's spine. "Fuck yeah Edd."

Edd chuckled as Kevin leaned back down over him. "Language Kevin."


End file.
